Together Forever
by KikyoFaye
Summary: Inu Yasha and Kikyo together....forever? Can kagome stop this and win back Inu Yasha's Heart?
1. Default Chapter

Inu Yasha stared across the field at the Bone eaters well where Kagome had just left. He hated it when she left all ticked off. Today she was at least calm and did not leave shouting 'sit' so he was plunged into the ground.  
  
"She's always so hot tempered and over reactive." He yelled  
  
"Maybe you should give her a chance to try to explain to you how she feels and actually listen to her" Miroku spoke walking out from the forest.  
  
" Why should I care about a Humans feelings??? She doesn't care about mine"  
  
"Yes she does but you don't pay attention." Miroku says walking back into the woods leaving Inu Yasha to wallow in self pity.  
  
"Sometimes I hate it when he is right."  
  
Inu Yasha walked in the opposite direction Miroku had went. He soon found himself in front of the very tree that his first love and pinned him too. Kikyo had been gentle and nice until that day. Bow it was his fault that she was dead if he hadn't fallen for Naraku's trick.  
  
"How come you always show up here when you are in trouble?" Inu Yasha turned around slowly to see Kikyo standing where she had when she shot him with her arrow and condemned him for 50 years.  
  
" Because here is where my innocence was left and where I lost my first love" He smiled slowly.  
  
"You never lost me...I just took a leave of absence."  
  
"Where did you go? And why for so long?" Inu Yasha's eyes softened.  
  
"I fled to another life....but was resurrected....but that doesn't mean I still don't love you." She steeped close and held out her arms "Can I hold you one more time?" Inu Yasha came forward and threw his arms around her. He wanted it to last forever and he would make it that way if he had to.  
  
"Can we make this permanent?" he looked into Kikyo's eyes.  
  
" What about the Shikon Jewel??" She stared at the thought of him giving up being full demon.  
  
"Who cares if I have you." he tilted her head up and kissed her softly and quick. Looked up and then found himself in her embrace and still kissing her. How he had missed her touch.  
  
"What about Kagome....I thought you loved her."  
  
A wild and distant look came to his face.... 


	2. The truth behind Inu Yasha's Feelings

***********************  
  
Kagome stood outside the well she had just crawled out of from the feudal era.  
  
"Good Riddance to him!!! I hope he dies again!!!" she screamed hoping her words would carry through to the feudal era.  
  
"He never thinks anything is his fault! Then I apologize for what he did! But he is still nice a sweet when he wants to be...I like that side of him."  
  
"I am going to go back just to see if he will apologize...I have to give him the jewel shards anyways"  
  
Kagome jumped down the well and emerged on the other side just as Inu Yasha looked up from Kikyo and said,  
  
"Yes I do love her I guess but you were my first love and nothing will change that"He hadn't seen Kagome and As he looked her way Miroku pulled her into the woods.  
  
"You have missed quite a show so far. She admits she loves him and he her and then he says He Loves you. Confusing isn't it"  
  
A smile crossed Kagome's face. He loved her, he really did.  
  
"Miroku can you get Kikyo away for a minute please???* she said sickeningly sweet.  
  
"Sure that will be easy" He runs out of the woods and charges at Kikyo. He goes up to her and asks her to bear his child and she chases him after telling Inu Yasha she will be right back. He proceeds to sit down and watch her chase him in amusement.  
  
"Do you really love me Inu Yasha?" He turns around to see kagome staring at him. He turns bright red.  
  
"I....um....I......yes I do but I still love Kikyo" He turns afraid of what her reaction will be.  
  
"Then will you go out with me please. I love you Inu yasha." Kagome runs and falls next to him and puts her arms around him. He is shocked and then holds her like he held Kikyo.  
  
"Look I don't want to hurt you....Let me at least think about this and see what happens between me and you and me and Kikyo. Ok?"  
  
"But......ok it is your decision." he turned away and got her backpack "lets go find some shards"  
  
Kagome slouched and walked away He saw the disappoint meant in her stride and posture. If only he could be the same if only he could make him self into two different people....  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Authors note: Thanks for all of the nice reviews I will keep writing....I hope to hear some more good stuff and I hope to hear some more stuff from you....If you have any suggestions for the story send them in and I will consider them!!! -KikyoFaye 


End file.
